


我的母亲

by qilibali



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2007
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	我的母亲

我没有母亲，当然这不是怀疑我身为人类的必经程序，但是我的确没有实在感受到自己有母亲。

我的父亲是一个麻瓜，一个地道的古板的英格兰乡绅，不知道母亲与他相遇时有什么地方打动了这可怜姑娘的芳心，一个巫师就这样嫁给了浑身散发着野蛮臭味的Snape。而如果我能够像黑魔头那样干脆，或许在我去霍格沃茨之前就已经让他去地下了。

母亲没有过上好日子，至少在我仅有的回忆里面没有，她不懂厨艺，又不能施展魔法，不知道怎样博取父亲的欢心，房子里老是充满着锅碗瓢盆的撞击声——那是Snape在发脾气。

我不知道该怎样做，唯有溜进母亲藏着书的房间里，寻找着诅咒、地狱、魔鬼相关的字句——没有人告诉我这样不可以。

Snape的脾气越来越差，母亲的身体也是，我找到的魔法没有一点用，为什么魔鬼不下地狱！

反而一个晴朗的天气，她死了。

这就是爱情的下场，Black。

和一个完全不了解自己的人一起生活，这就是结果。

我平静地和他述说的时候，他灰色的眼睛看着我。

你在看什么，四条腿？我知道他不会介意。

没什么，只是突然发现你的脸在晚上有着柔和的阴影……以往你不是在要求更多就是……

闭嘴！因为我也想起了夜晚的Black，很好这个家伙又成功地转移了我的注意力。

他一直都很擅长操纵我的情绪，就像我也一直擅长让他暴跳如雷一样。

他笑起来，他好像总是知道我在想什么，作为交换，我知道他的狗脑子里现在是什么。

将自己完全暴露给别人是危险的，我的母亲就是个好例子。

父亲经常对母亲吼着你懂什么！是的她不懂，她只知道死心塌地爱着那个愚蠢的男人，放弃了熟悉的一切。

——我有时候怀疑，是不是Snape杀了……有时候我更加焦虑的是——

是不是——我的诅咒错加在了她的身上？可能我更加恨她？

恨她在父亲打我的时候不保护我，恨她老是用怜悯的眼神看着我好似不是她亲生的一样，就好像，我不配拥有她一半的血统。

而我却以有她的血缘而骄傲。

放松一点。

在脑袋绞痛成一团的时候Black的声音很清楚。

他放在我背上的手掌温度也愈发灼热起来，他就像变成狗时我抚摸他的皮毛一样摸索着我的背将我搂进怀里，我回以狠狠的拥抱，我想钻进他心里去。

我需要温暖，我想要他的爱抚。

你真的喝多了，Severus，我不太会应付这种情况，你要知道，通常都是我在上面的！

是的他总是知道怎么让我乖乖躺到他下面去，相反我也知道。

我爱你该死的鼻涕精所以你轻点，Black有点闷闷的。

是的，我也爱他，我爱Black。

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文是当年银青色的论坛里一次活动，以某年的高考作文题来发挥写作。  
> 我选了这个题目，不记得是哪一年的高考了。  
> 搬来是因为这篇文可能是我开始写同人后第一次写出来的一篇稍微像样子的文章。  
> 并谨以此纪念我和基友卡的相识吧。


End file.
